1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seal for protecting an idler roll from contaminants found in wet environments.
2. Description of Prior Art
Idler rolls are used for conveying material, supplies and/or production components in various industrial applications such as material handling, storage and/or manufacturing. Idler rolls typically comprises a tube rotatably joined to a fixed support at each end of the tube. At least one bearing is positioned within the tube to enable smooth rotation of the tube. The tubes and bearings are typically constructed from steel. Such steel components are susceptible to corrosion and contamination, specifically when used in damp environments.
A series of idler rolls are arranged to comprise a conveyor that transports material through the rotation of the idler rolls. The effectiveness of the conveyor is severely reduced when one or more idler rolls freeze up due to corroded components. Therefore a seal for protecting the idler rolls from corrosion and contamination is desirable.